


Dream Boat

by Lizardlicks



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Cloaca, Dog Tier, F/M, Knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardlicks/pseuds/Lizardlicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade shows Davesprite a good time thanks to her game upgrades</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Boat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TanukiKyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanukiKyle/gifts).



Prompt: I'd love to see knotting! (ie. dog-dick jade) But failing that pretty much anything weird and xeno with these two!

 


End file.
